Marcus Belby
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Marcus Belby, will answer to Switch, also called The Boy Age: 22 Date of birth: April 13th, 1981 Blood: Pure Wand: 12 ½ inches, palm, runespoor fang Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: Trader of morbid traffic in the black magic underworld. Bodies, personal effects, and basically anything found in and around the grave. Has links with both muggle and wizard hospitals, and will either gather payload from there or directly through grave robbing. Also deals with muggle and wizard medicine/drugs – the import and transport of (primarily to wizarding communities or individuals, almost never muggle), including antique products and hard-to-find pharmaceutical remedies and poisons. Will trade for magical, surgical and educational purposes. Anything else by request only. Home Life Mother: Clarissa Guthrie-Belby, deceased – suicide, killed herself six months after Marcus’ birth Father: Charles Belby, retired mediwizard Siblings: One deceased twin sister, died at birth Other family: None of note Realtionships with each:'''Marcus never got to know his mother, but she was an element of childhood fascination as his father left her chambers much the same as they were before she died. He would sneak into her room late at night or during the day when his father was not home and rifle through her belongings - smelling her perfume, reading her letters and trying on her jewellery. Marcus believes this was the only way he could be close to her, and values these memories greatly. In retrospect, he has never been as ‘close’ with his father. Marcus admired the work he did – he was always spellbound by the tools and contraptions used in both wizard and muggle medicine – but their relationship has always been distant, stunted, and loveless. '''Home: Gets around, but is stationed in his family manor in Wantage, Vale of White Horse. Finances: Marcus comes from a rich and well-respected family, but as an individual his finances are changeable. He can’t always get what he needs in regards to ‘making money’, but when the opportunity arises and he’s having a ‘good week’, he can be very well off indeed. It comes and goes. Personal Life Personality: Ever since he was a little boy, Marcus has always been a little on the jumpy side. He has learned to tone that down, though, and in a way he has had to, due to the nature of his business. He has channelled his nerves into determination and precision, and in every task he does he makes sure it is carried out with accuracy and good time-keeping. Socially, Marcus is somewhat of a loser. He has few close friends, mostly clients, as many people find it hard to communicate with someone so eccentric. He’s not shy, though, not like he used to be in Hogwarts, but won’t hesitate to let others know what he’s interested in. This, evidently, is a bit off-putting, especially when it comes to intimate ties, something which he’s never particularly experienced. He is a quick thinker and can wiggle himself out of almost every situation, though usually he'll put that down to the fact that he runs fast. He is quiet by nature, a curious boy almost to the point of sheer nosiness, and has a large capacity for trivial information, which in turn makes him a good spy. His worst weakness, however, is power - or more importantly, those who possess it. He is extremely attracted to strength and authority, and will be putty in the most powerful of man's hands - he wants to learn it all, and will go to extreme lengths to prove it. Marital Status: Single Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Strengths: astuteness, discreet, photographic memory, knowledge of human anatomy, hides easily, disguises self well, magpie for information, stronger than most realise Weaknesses: greedy, mentally unstable, poor social skills, power hungry, short tempered, selfish, vindictive, devious, addictive personality, brat-like, submissive, hungry for pain Boggart: Mother’s dead body, snatching back her belongings from him Patronus: Doesn’t have one yet Mirror of Erised: A book holding the information of every charm and curse ever created in magical history Amortentia Potion: Gypsophila, ashes, alkaline, femfendar, roses and absinthe Aesthetics Appearance: Described in HBP as a 'pale, nervous looking boy', Marcus is exactly that. His hair is probably his most distinctive feature – it’s black, dull and cut in the style of a pageboy, and is most of the time hanging over his eyes. He has a thin face and body, and his skin is pale in comparison to his hair. He is small and somewhat sickly looking, but healthy despite this. Height: 5’3” Weight: 105 Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Style of Dress: Almost never seen in anything other than black and white. Wears his mother’s rings – a ruby on the pointer finger of his right hand, and two silver bands on the pinkie and pointer finger of his left. Favours muggle clothing as it’s easier to get around in – most days he looks as if he’s fallen out of a funeral home. Drainpipe trousers, black waistcoats, silver buttons and pointy shoes. Looks like a Victorian schoolboy. History Marcus was born in 1981 in Wantage, Vale of White Horse, Oxfordshire. He was a premature birth, along with his twin sister, and at three weeks early his twin was too weak to survive the birth. She died within minutes, and this had a great affect on both of his parents. His father, a fully trained mediwizard, was present at the birth and done all he could to revive her, but what was done was done. Marcus was held in the local wizarding hospital for that remaining three weeks, separate from his family who were recovering at home, and six months later he had lost his mother, too. She had fallen into a deep depression, disconnecting herself from her newborn child and her husband, and, on one night under heavy medication, threw herself from the tower window at the back of their manor home. Charles Belby was left to raise his son from then on, and while Marcus went on to live a somewhat happy childhood without Clarissa, the relationship with his father wasn’t exactly a constant one. Charles resented the fact that Marcus would disappear for hours at a time, getting lost in his mother’s chambers, doing things little boys weren’t supposed to be doing like playing with dolls (bought before the birth for his sister) and trying on his mother’s clothes. Instead of stepping in and carrying out an intervention, though, Charles left him to it, uncomfortable with approaching his son so directly. Relief came, however, when Marcus turned eleven and he was sent to Hogwarts. Thanks to his fascination of his father’s medical textbooks and journals, Marcus was sorted directly into Ravenclaw, a haven for bookworms and the socially awkward – and, as the boy had barely any friends growing up, it was something of a blessing for him. No one bothered him in Ravenclaw, because they were all too worried of getting bothered themselves. School was, in Marcus’ opinion, torturously slow. He missed being at home, sleeping in his own bed, being around his things (things that, in all honesty, he would get laughed at for bringing into school – dolls, scalpels stolen from his father’s study, old doctor’s spectacles and his mother’s perfume bottles) – and he missed the solitary confinement his old bedroom gave him. He didn’t like sharing things with other people, and this left him in a bit of a tight spot when it came to socializing – he would almost always be found on his own, in the quietest places he could find. However, he excelled in Potions and in History, and his grades on a whole were spotless. This offered him the opportunity of a lifetime – to train at the local wizarding hospital and under the eye of his father, learning every aspect of the human anatomy for the two year programme. He graduated the same year as his father retired, and, despite advice given to him, decided to continue to ‘learn’ instead of going straight into work. Much to his father’s ignorance, though, Marcus had made some ties within the medical school, learning of a dark and dangerous trading underworld, right beneath everyone’s noses – the wizarding black market, as it were. Starting off slowly, Marcus used the resources around him (the school, his father’s old supplies) to trade in medicine to begin with, offering tools and poisons to practitioners of the dark arts – clients were plentifold due to the start of the war, but began to dwindle in its shortcomings. As his first year grew steady, he was beginning to find out that, in order to make ‘big money’, he would have to delve deeper. No pun intended. His first grave robbery was something of a disaster, but over time and practice Marcus has managed to perfect the business. His passion and fascination of the goods in hand has helped him hold back any reservations of repulsions he might have had, if he were anyone else, and he has gotten better at discretion and quick delivery. He has only been in the business for three years, but to some people that can seem a lifetime. To him, it is an infatuation that will never die. Current Activities Teri should be amazingly lovely and tell us all about Marcus' current misdeeds here. Meta Player: Teri PB: Rhys Webb Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Criminal Underworld